He likes her, she likes him
by Pugs189
Summary: "If only Rose could see I'm the one for her, not Scorpius. I'm the one who watches her reviews. I tell her what the gossip websites are saying about her. I'm the one who makes sure she is the center of attention." RoseLorcan. ONE-SHOT, 48 hour chall


**AN: This was done for ****The 48 Hour Challenge**** on the HPFC by no Heroes Allowed. Visit the forum to find it. **

** My pairing was Rose and Lorcan and my prompt was center of attention. I hope you like it!**

_** PROLOUGE **_

_ **You'd think it was Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry Potter who'd do these types of things, but Lord no. It was Rose. Always. She was the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.**_

_** But of course you know that much about Rose.**_

_** Rose swept her hair over her shoulder and wound a ribbon around it to keep it in place. She beamed a smile in the mirror, knowing full well the reporter would love her just as much as they would love Lily.**_

_** "Are you ready?" She heard Scorpius, her full-fledged boyfriend for a year now at her door. Rose smiled at the mirror once more and pulled her door open. She took Scorpius's arm and he led the way down.**_

LORCAN POV

I walked over to where many of my almost-cousins were sitting, watching Rose. It was exciting when one of us got interviewed, even though most of us were offered at least once a week.

"Hey." Lily came over to me and smiled, showing her teeth. I sighed. Lately, I had noticed Lily had attained a developing crush on me, and I hated it. I was like her older brother. Besides, she's too young for me. The girl I had my eye on was not Lily, no matter how cute she was.

"Hi, Lily. Why don't you go sit with Hugo?" I pointed to where Hugo and Louis were sitting, eyes on Rose, who was getting makeup applied to her face.

"No way! The view is so much better here. Why are you here, Lorcan? You hate it when she does these stupid interviews."

"So does everyone, Lil. Everyone comes anyway." I gestured to the assortment of cousins. "We've never really talked about why."

"She loves being the center of attention." Lily glared at Rose. "She loves gloating about how she's the daughter of Ron and 'Mione and the niece of my dad. She's a ditz."

"She's beautiful." I blipped before I could stop myself. Lily stopped breathing for a second and looked up at me.

"You think?" she asked as the makeup artist applied purple smoky eyeshadow to Rose's face.

"Well- I mean- she's pretty and all, I guess…." I trailed off, aware of my mistake.

"I don't think I'll stay for the interview. I'll see you tomorrow Lor." Lily said with a bit of a choke in her voice. She swiftly turned and left.

I didn't mean to admit that I liked Rose.

I loved her lust for the attention, her cherry red hair, her glossy and shiny lips. I loved how out of all of us, she was the only one who accepted the reviews from reporters and had the nerve to tell off the reporter if she wanted too. There was one thing, however, I hated about Rose.

Her boyfriend was Scorpius Malfoy.

"They're overdoing her, don't you think?"

I flinched. I knew the voice of the pompous blond. I bit my tongue to keep from swearing at him.

"No, she looks fine." I watch as they tightly braid her hair as though it were sleek thread.

"Watch her interview and tell me what happens. I never bother to actually watch, it's a waste of time. Don't tell Rosie." He claps me on the shoulder and struts off in search of his cronies.

"What a jerk." I mutter. "Rose shouldn't be dating him."

"Who shouldn't be dating who?" I take in a sharp breath and turn to see who it is now. I exhale when I see it's just Lysander.

"Rose shouldn't be dating Scorp. You know that already." I tell him, watching the reporter give Rose suitable answers to look over before the review begins.

"No, I don't know that. Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean she has to be in love with you." Lysander glares at me.

"Well bully for you!" I snap. No one else seems to support my feelings about Rose except my mum, who wasn't even supposed to find out.

"O-kayyyy, it's time to begin!" the director yells. Everyone shuts up. Lysander and I sit down.

Rose and the reporter sat down. Rose had purple smoky eye shadow, dark mascara, dark eyeliner, and red lips. I don't know how, but they made it look amazing with her cherry red hair.

"TAKE ONE!" the director yelled (very loudly) and the review started.

"Soooo, Rose, what was it like growing up as Harry Potter's da- niece?" the reporter started.

Rose frowned a little, but answered. "It was actually really fun. We'd go places and everyone would stare. We'd ask why and they'd tell us it was just me!" Rose and the reporter laughed.

"That never happened!" I heard Lily hiss.

"Rose, what was it like being the not as famous cousin as your extremely famous cousins Lily, James, and Albus?"

Rose frowned again, this time it was more noticeable. "Well, I don't know. We didn't really scheme to live on our parent's reputation."

"Oh, really?" asked the reporter. "Then why are you here, Rose?"

This time Rose's frown was taking up her whole face. "I like performing. I like talking to people. Reviews exercise that."

The reporter smirked. "Okay, sweetie. So, how do you think it was for Lily? Do you think she ever felt shadowed by the world because of her father?"re

Rose inhaled sharply and glared at the reporter. Then, she proceeded to stand up and kick her chair over.

"I came here to answer questions about _me,_ not the Potters. So if you want information about them, go talk to them, not me!"

We were all congratulating Rose later in the room of requirement, where we always meet.

It was James who ruined the moment.

"So you finally came to your senses about those reviews, eh?" James asked her.

She froze. She turned and glared at James.

"No, I am not done with the reviews. I simply had to defend myself when they were exploiting your family and not I." She stalked out of the room, Scorpius at her heels.

Everyone slowly put down their drinks and finished their food and filed out after her. But not me.

If only Rose could see I'm the one for her, not Scorpius. I'm the one who watches her reviews. I tell her what the gossip websites are saying about her. I'm the one who makes sure she is the center of attention.

I am the one born to be with Rose Weasley.

**AN: eh, that was ok, but not great. Review?**


End file.
